


babies can wait

by budapestagain (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Babysitter Castiel, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Destiel - Freeform, Episode: s09e06 Heaven Can't Wait, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7293193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/budapestagain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>set during 9x06 "heaven can't wait"</p><p>Cas invites Dean round for support while babysitting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	babies can wait

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching the episode and I thought HEY WHAT IF CAS INVITED DEAN ROUND and it sort of escalated from there

Dean was halfway into town when he got the text from Cas.

**Dean, I need your help. Please come quickly – Cas**

He’d raced back to the house, somehow remembering the route in some panicked corner of his mind. The door had been unlocked so Dean had gone running in, gun raised as he called out Cas’ name, desperately.

“Dean, quiet, she’s just stopped-” Cas appeared in a doorway then sighed when the crying started back up again. “I think she misses her mother. She won’t go to sleep.”

Dean slowly lowered his gun, realising that the danger wasn’t what he’d assumed it was. It wasn’t a fallen angel seeking vengeance, it wasn’t a demon; it was a baby. He stalked past Cas and checked out the room before he concluded that it was safe, eyes resting on the red-faced baby.

“You want me to help you babysit?” He asked, frowning.

“Do you have much experience in these matters?”

“I practically raised Sammy and he turned out-” Dean hesitated. “Well, he’s not a bad kid, all things considered. Anyway, have you warmed up the milk?”

“Yes! Yes!” Cas seemed eager to prove that he wasn’t _entirely_ useless at babysitting. He grabbed a bottle and passed it to Dean, who taste-tested it on the tip of his finger. He looked so experienced as he picked up the baby, balancing her on one hip and walking confidently around as he fed her. Cas resigned himself to junior babysitter and sat down, heavily, thanking his father that he’d thought of asking Dean for help.

“Hey, little girl,” Dean said as she interlinked his finger with her own. “What are you called?”

“Tanya. She’s called Tanya,” Cas answered.

Dean barely even glanced at him, seemingly unable to keep his eyes off the adorable baby. “Hey, Tanya. So, you’re cute, I guess. Cuter than my little brother. He was a real weird-looking kid. Short, too. But I guess he’s grown. You will too, you’ll be bigger than me one day.” Dean tossed the empty bottle to Cas, who promptly caught it. “Let’s burp you, huh? Ready, steady, _burp_.” Tanya remained resolutely silent. “Okay, let’s try again. On the count of three: one, two, _burp_.” She burped this time, a tiny bit of spit dribbling onto Dean’s shirt. He just wiped it off with a towel, unbothered. “Now, sleep time? How about I sing you something? That’s what my mom used to do with me. She sang me _Hey Jude_ until I fell asleep but-oh, am I boring you?” Dean chuckled as Tanya fell asleep in his arms, eyes fluttering closed. “I’ll put you in bed now, little angel. Hey, you know what else my mom used to say?” He was whispering now, rocking her back and forth before he placed her down, tucking her up. “Angels are watching over you, Tanya. I promise.”

Dean looked at Cas, noting the soft look in his eyes, and felt his cheeks turn red. He’d been so wrapped up in the task that he’d forgotten he had an audience.

“Did your mother really say that to you?” Cas asked quietly.

He wasn’t really expecting an answer but to his surprise, Dean sat next to him on the couch, and nodded. “Last thing she ever said to me,” Dean said. “Sam always wondered why I had trust issues when it came to angels but the thing is…I always thought that if angels _were_ watching over me, why was everything so crappy? Then I met you and I-” Dean grabbed Cas’ hand. “I realised that you made things a bit less crappier. You’re my best friend, Cas. I’ve never had a friend like you. Not in Charlie, not in Kevin, not in Benny, not in Sam.” Each name brought a pang to Dean’s chest.

Cas was momentarily lost for words so he just patted Dean’s hand, attempting to be comforting. They stayed in silence for a while, even after Cas had regained the ability to formulate articulate sentences. He had a million things he wanted to say, things that he’d kept inside for years, but for now, he was content to just sit there.

Dean was the one who broke the quiet. “Are there any beers in the fridge?”

“I’m not sure if I should take one.”

“Rule of babysitting,” Dean said. “Their food is ours.”

“I don’t-”

“Cas, c’mon, I know we haven’t mentioned this yet but you thought you were on a date.” Dean’s eyes drifted down to Cas’ unbuttoned shirt. “You dressed for a date.”

“If you really want a beer, I’ll buy you one,” Cas offered.

“Jesus, Cas, I’m not gonna make you buy me beer. You save your money. After this fiasco is over, we can go to a bar – my treat.”

“No,” Cas said – no, insisted. “I’ll buy us the beers.”

And then Dean understood what this was about. Cas had been reliant on Dean and Sam’s money for a while, buying what he needed after asking for their credit cards or asking them for it. Dean had never thought about it. It was an automatic reaction. Cas was family so Dean would gladly waste money on the t-shirts he loved and the cakes he favoured from that particular bakery in Detroit. Now Cas had money, money that he’d earned, and he wanted to spend it on Dean.

“Okay,” Dean said, “you buy the beers.” Dean settled back into the seat and watched as Cas stretched out, their legs brushing against each other. “How’s being human?”

“Exhausting. There are so many things, _emotions_ and feelings that I’ve never truly experienced before. Hunger and pain and lust.” Dean bit back a bitter smile at the last one. Despite the bile that had risen in his throat after hearing about Cas and April, it was still quite funny in a desperate way. It was funny because, even when Dean had been trying to get Cas laid, he hadn’t thought about _Cas getting laid_. He hadn’t thought that that would affect him. And then when he’d seen Cas’ dead body, he hadn’t thought of Sam. He had thought only of Gadreel and how he needed to revive Cas because Sam being possessed for even longer was nothing compared to Cas being dead, permanently.

“Being human sucks ass, I guess, after being an angel.”

“It’s okay. I’m getting used to it, slowly, but I will _never_ get used to the endless need to urinate.” Cas watched Dean laughing, admiring the crinkles by his eyes and the way his eyes lit up. He liked making Dean laugh. “I like emotions, sometimes. Crying when I watch a sad programme on television and joy when I see an aesthetically pleasing animal on the street.”

“Yeah, everyone’s a sucker for animals.” Dean made a show of checking to see if Tanya was awake before turning back to Cas. “Love,” he said. “Love’s a good emotion.”

“Painful but good, yes.”

“So you’ve felt love then?”

“Of course I have. You and Sam – I love you two.” Dean’s heart sunk at the mention of Sam. He’d been leaning towards a confession but he couldn’t concentrate on being brave if he kept thinking about his little brother. “Even when I was an angel. The love I felt for the two of you.” Cas closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “For you, Dean.”

Dean watched in wonderment as a tear escaped Cas’ eye and slowly made his way down his cheek. He wanted nothing more than to kiss the sadness away but he was frozen and numb. “Cas,” he whispered, once he was over the initial shock, “please look at me.” Cas opened his eyes, slowly. “I need you. I need you to-” Dean leaned forward and hovered, close to Cas but not quite touching, not knowing what either of them wanted. “I need you to tell me something.”

“Anything.”

“When you say that you love me-”

“ _In._ ” Cas interrupted him. “I don’t mean I love you like I love Sam or like I loved Meg. I’m _in_ love with you, Dean, and it terrifies me. I’m a human and I could die and I’ve realised how vulnerable and fragile you are. I’ve never had to deal with you dying but it could happen at any time and I’m terrified.”

Dean choked back a sob. “Castiel,” he whispered. “Cas. We’re idiots, aren’t we?”

“Yes, yes, we are.”

Dean hesitated then kissed him. It was like no kiss he’d ever experienced before and what Cas lacked in experience, he more than made up for in passion. His lips tasted of salt and he was grabbing at Dean with shaking hands. Every kiss Dean had had before was lacklustre compared to this because he’d waited so _long_ for this.

When they finally broke apart, it was because the baby had started crying again. Dean was breathless, holding onto Cas to orientate himself.

“Babies can wait,” Dean said, quickly, not wanting the moment to end.

“Dean.”

“Fine.”

Everything was split into _Before_ and _After._ Before, the baby had seemed like a mild problem. After, Dean felt invincible.

“Let me,” Cas said as Dean made a move to stand up. He grabbed Tanya and kissed her forehead with gentle lips. Dean leaned back and stared at Cas, heart pounding. “ _Hey Jude,_ ” Cas began singing, “ _don’t make it bad_.”

**Author's Note:**

> leave kudos and comments please!!
> 
> orr you can subscribe to my account :)


End file.
